fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2015
11:50 That material is stuff for PM, dude :) 11:50 *ignites a grenade* pop goes the weazel *rolls it to the barrier* 11:51 ok fine 11:51 Wallace from Omega Ruby is hot as heel (heart) 11:51 Hell* 11:51 Holy magikarp. 11:51 Sam pm 11:51 I wanna take a nap but I really wanna stay on Imgur 11:51 ggh the struggle 11:52 yeah 11:52 * Foxdini glomps Tyle 11:52 * HugeClockTowerFan is glomped 11:52 hey tyler XP 11:52 Heyo. 11:52 Hux always worries when I say that word 11:52 Brb 11:52 Sam pm 11:54 I'm back 11:54 Hewwo 11:54 Welcome back 11:55 back 11:55 hi Mangly 11:56 Welcome back 11:56 and hey 11:56 I'm bored and I'm tired 11:56 K. 11:56 Samantha PM. 11:56 * HugeClockTowerFan does a rare surprise counter-glomp on Sera just because 11:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41kQGoJX_8Q see this 11:56 bwagh 11:56 Mangly and synth 11:56 * Foxdini is surprise counter-glomped 11:56 Yes 11:56 * Scaryreader12 hops around 11:57 okay 11:57 my laptop is fucking pissing me off 11:57 *sits in a corner and eats pie 11:57 Sounds happy 11:57 it is not 11:58 Sarcasm my Bunny friend 11:58 i know 11:58 * Scaryreader12 hops on Shadow Bonnie 5's head 11:58 So- 11:58 :T 11:58 needs to remove shadow as a ping now 11:58 Gg 11:59 courtney 11:59 * Scaryreader12 pets Shadow Bonnie 5's head 11:59 And btw, how exactly can one hop, on a spirit's head 11:59 i don't even know 11:59 Idk. 11:59 what keithan 11:59 Lollipops. 11:59 Im just an hallucination, im in all of your Minds 11:59 * Scaryreader12 shrugs 12:00 But she can still hop on your head. 12:00 She'll just fall through it. 12:00 lol courtney what happened? 12:00 Yes 12:00 what do you mean 12:00 *drinks Mountain Dew 12:00 Im not actually here, jusy in your minds :3 12:00 you're seriously acting like you're in a mood 12:01 tell me what happened 12:01 its cause of something my sister almost caused yesterday and i just dont want to think about it 12:01 kay 12:02 * Dremora Stormcloak goes to scream outside although it's like 1 am 12:02 * Shadow Bonnie 5 sits in Mid Air 12:02 sb5 12:02 you're not jesus 12:02 Or am I 12:02 gonna afk again so... 12:02 proof 12:02 or it didn't happen 12:02 Im floating in mid air 12:02 i'm fucking mlg bonnie m8 12:02 Act it then 12:02 but 12:03 You're doing a bad job at it 12:03 Fucking what? 12:03 sb5 ill noscope 360 crossmap ur ass 12:03 k then 12:03 w0w 12:03 * Smile The Demonic Dog barks at Shadow Bonnie 12:03 r00d 12:03 "What's that smell? The sweet blood, it sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick"-Father Gascoigne 12:03 stfu Tyle 12:03 You can't even no scope a bird 12:03 tyler pls 12:03 ill band u 12:03 i just did 12:03 Am lvie 12:03 /me yawns 12:03 live 12:04 * Shadow Bonnie 5 yawns* 12:04 birds die every second because of me 12:04 >/me 12:04 bERDS 12:04 *skateboards around,bored 12:04 Who would of known living animatronics are boring 12:04 Can you make it Berds die even second 12:04 Berds need to die 12:04 Fox there is a berd on your chest 12:04 them flying fukers 12:04 * Foxdini slaps at her chest 12:04 Fucking berds 12:04 Fucking Berd? 12:05 * Shadow Bonnie 5 hovers over next to Bonnie 12:06 *skateboards to the middle of a busy road and waits 12:06 * Shadow Bonnie 5 lays down in mid air 12:07 Kick baby. 12:07 Go go go. 12:07 Kick a baby? 12:07 * Shadow Bonnie 5 kicks Tyler 12:07 There kicked one 12:07 Ow. 12:08 Well, if Sera was here, I was trying to make a reference. 12:08 WAt 12:08 TYLER 12:08 TYELR YET 12:08 YS 12:08 But since I am baby, I must cry now. 12:08 And yes Tyler, you are now officially,...a baby 12:08 * HugeClockTowerFan cri 12:08 Nuuuuu Tyle dun cry 12:08 * Foxdini hugs 12:08 * HugeClockTowerFan hugs back 12:08 Danke. 12:08 Baby Tyler 12:08 Lol 12:08 Kick baby. 12:08 Go go go. 12:08 Kiss toilet. 12:09 Hormone. 12:09 * Shadow Bonnie 5 kicks Tyler to the sun 12:09 We get it! 12:09 I doubt walking in. 12:09 Ow. 12:09 Again. 12:09 *eats a doughnut 12:09 Sera, should I get Seizure Dog, then? 12:09 Mhm 12:09 M'kay. 12:09 Why would someone wanna kiss a toilet.. I certainly would 12:09 * Scaryreader12 eats cake 12:09 * Scaryreader12 throws a toilet at Shadow Bonnie 5 12:10 -3- 12:10 Oh hello there toilet 12:10 You looking a lil flushed 12:10 https://youtu.be/WZCKoOXbUWI?t=10m53s 12:10 * Scaryreader12 hops away 12:10 Mind if I...leave one in ya. 12:10 Wait wtf am I doing 12:11 * Shadow Bonnie 5 kicks the toilet to The Moon 12:11 Thank Tyler 12:11 Hey, who wants to hear aJoke 12:11 Yee. 12:11 What do you call someone who marries a tree 12:11 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate beats Up Sera 12:11 And a special song. 12:11 A Family Tree 12:11 https://youtu.be/UUARl1_B34I?t=5m27s 12:12 is rekt 12:12 tYELR 12:12 THANK 12:12 *ba tuk tch* 12:12 YEE. 12:12 * General Phychodash made a wiki 12:12 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate does a Faction Kill 12:12 Wait no no no, what did the Otter say once when he saw some food 12:12 I OTTER have some! 12:12 Boo. 12:13 Sam pm 12:13 Oh come on 12:13 It was funny! 12:13 Did anyone..find it funny? Anyone? 12:13 nah 12:13 C-cuz hes an otter. 12:13 No. 12:13 Eh. 12:13 ._. 12:13 I could say one, but it's kinda NSFW. 12:14 Sera'd know it. 12:14 wat 12:14 All I have to say is Moe's catering. 12:14 * Shadow Bonnie 5 sits in the lonley corner 12:14 I wasn't looking at -GJASJGAJ 12:14 XD 12:14 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf kicks a cookie 12:14 kicks? 12:14 WTF 12:14 ;~; 12:14 No. 12:14 Kick baby. 12:14 Kick the Tyler! 12:14 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf kicks Tyler 12:14 * Shadow Bonnie 5 curls up in corner 12:14 No wait 12:14 * Springy Boy kicks Tyler 12:14 * HugeClockTowerFan weeeeeeeee 12:14 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf shoulder charges Tyler 12:15 * Shadow Bonnie 5 rolls back and fourth in corner 12:15 * HugeClockTowerFan is decapitated 12:15 Brb 12:15 Brutality. 12:15 Rocks* 12:15 Me is no liked 12:15 *stares 12:15 Tylerrrrr. 12:15 Tyle 12:15 What. 12:15 he didn't Enhance The special tho 12:16 C'mon 12:16 The joke had gotter be at least a chuckle.. 12:16 Nope. 12:16 :( 12:16 am live 12:16 * Alex the Human Animatronic Wolf kills Fax 12:16 No 12:17 is not live 12:17 Tyler, how's life goin'? 12:17 maybe is talking about a stream 12:17 or xbox live 12:17 It's going good. 12:17 And that reminds me. 12:17 Nice to hear that. 12:17 I need to stream again soon. 12:17 Yo ho, Ahoy and Avast 12:17 being a pirate is really badass 12:17 But it'd be SR IV: Re-Elected. 12:18 But, I will watch how my